How one changes when one leaves
by BecandYami
Summary: First finished story! It has Yugi in it and a few mentions of Atemu. Set in time after Atemu leaves. one mention of rape and murder.


Does anyone know how it feels to feel completely alone?

Do people ever care if others around them feel that way?

Those are the thoughts that I can see flashing through my friends eyes as I look at him. Ever since he lost the person most dear to him he hasn't been the same. From going from his cheerful self, with eyes full of hope and excitement, and that cute childish face that show how innocent he is, to someone who always has blank royal purple eyes that doesn't seem to contain any light to them at all anymore, his face wasn't so childish and innocent as it used to be; it's now more of a painful expression 24/7. I've always wondered how much one can change from losing someone that close to them, but now I guess I have my answer.

"Hey why don't we duel?" I asked trying to lighting the mood. He started at me as if I had two heads, like he couldn't believe I had just asked him that.

"You know I don't duel anymore since he left. How dare you ask something like that!" This was the response of none other than Yugi Moutu himself. His eyes were pricing mine, almost like looking into my soul to really see if I had asked that question.

"You know the reason why I have asked that and you know that Ate--…"

"DON'T YOU DARE MEANTION HIM! HE LEFT AND WE SHOULD LEAVE HIM OUT OF OUR LIVES FOREVER!"

This was not the Yugi the Pharaoh had left behind, but more of some who kept all of his emotions inside. I had even asked Joey once for help to get him out of this state, but that didn't work either. All that did was push Yugi back in further into his own little shell that he has created. I stood up and walked over to his closet. Opening it I found a small box of different things that Yugi hated seeing anymore. I took it out and walked back over to him.

"I know you hate these things but I want to shoe you something." He wasn't looking at me, and to be honest I wasn't expecting him too, but when I needed someone attention I always got it. "You remember when we first meet and you were really happy because I loved Ancient Egypt as much as you?" The only reply I got was a snort. I opened the box and pulled out a photo. It was Yugi and I dressed in Ancient Egyptian attire. I flipped the picture over so Yugi could see.

He looked, which was a bit of a surprise. "And why are you showing me this? I look stupid. I look happy there." And there was my point!

"Exactly! The smile that is on this picture I haven't seen since **Atemu** left." Oh the stare I got after I did that! Yes I used his name, but I don't care. I had a small crush on Atemu when he was here, and I most likely will always have that small amount of feelings towards him. "We can make another Millennium Puzzle and we can pretend that Atemu is here with us…"

"That won't bring him back." I blinked. I knew Yugi missed Atemu like crazy but I didn't know to what extent. It then hit me.

"Yugi…..did you love Atemu?" Another one of his new looks, this time the one where I had three heads about one hundred eyes and something else I couldn't tell as of yet. "Well…Did you?"

He looked down. I think I was getting somewhere. He looked back up at me, for once he showed emotion. "How long have you known?" The fear in his eyes was enough to make me brake.

"Yug I'm like one of your, well I hope, closest friends. I've known for a while and I understand how hard it was **not** to start to like him."

He smiled. "You too huh?" I nodded. At that point I think the Yugi that left when Atemu left was starting to make a comeback. How I missed that Yugi. Then the unthinkable happened. He looked right into my eyes, normally I hate when people look right into my eyes but this time there was something different in Yugi's that has never been there.

I left Yugi's house at around 8pm, his Grandfather thought it would be a good idea for me to stay for dinner since I got Yugi to open up. But this time at dinner everything was different. Normally Yugi would talk about how his day had been and what the good and bad things were that happened. But this time….Yugi looked almost completely out of it. His eyes had gone back to the same dullness that they had when Atemu had left but only this time worse. It was like almost his whole eyes were black, no hint of that beautiful royal purple that he is known for having.

I woke up around 6am because of a phone call. On the other end was Yugi's grandfather. He was at the Hospital with Yugi. I didn't get all the details because he was crying too much. I didn't know what was wrong with Yugi and I didn't know what he would have done, that's if he had done anything.

I got to the Hospital around 7 in the morning. It was like the whole city was in there. There were even camera's out there trying to get a scope on what happened to Yugi. _Baka's leave the poor guy alone._ I thought as I raced inside to find Yugi.

When I got to Yugi's room I found everyone else already there. Téa was crying like there was no tomorrow, Tristan was just sitting there; I had a feeling he didn't know what to do, and Joey was trying to calm Grandpa down.

"What's going on?"

"He had a heart attack last night. No one knows why he had one….He seemed pretty healthy to me." Yugi…our best friend Yugi….HEART ATTACK! I couldn't comprehend what I had just heard. I looked at Joey, because he was the one that told me, and he nodded.

"How much time?" I didn't want to know, but a part of me did.

"Not long. It was a pretty bad Heart Attack."

Yugi passed away a few minutes after that. We all went to his funeral and not one of us had a try eye by the end of it. While standing at Yugi's grave site, I was looking at the picture of him and Atemu that Grandpa had placed there, and I knew that Yugi was finally happy. He was with Atemu, the one he cared about so much.

As for the rest of us? We went on with our lives as best we could. Grandpa died a few years after Yugi went. Joey, Tristan and Téa got married while I've stated single. I'm almost in my 40's now. I knew my live where going to be like this, it was always a hunch that I had….Well I guess it would have been different if I hadn't been raped then murdered a few months after Yugi died. But I'm with the two greatest people anyone could have ever known and we are all happy.


End file.
